


Quite commotion

by Romanfan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanfan/pseuds/Romanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Raw 2/22/2015, Roman gets an unexpected visitor who only further adds to the chaos rampaging through his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite commotion

**Author's Note:**

> A little something. This boat by no means is a ship at present (my humble opinion), and the chemistry is not as blatant as say Ambreigns-but there's something there.

 

Roman sat motionless on the wooden bench, his head hung low whilst his forearms rested on his thighs. A clean white towel cloaked his face whilst his wrecked body remained in his bloody ring gear. Finally alone and away from all the noise. The chaos. The jeering. The booing.

  
There’s a dull ache. Heavy and centred around his nasal area, but reached far beyond. It shoots through his veins, penetrating his skull and radiating every inch of his body which throbs in pain. Bodily pain was something Roman was use to. Came part of the territory as a wrestler-and it’s what he wants. He wants to be a wrestler. The best wrestler. If that meant listening to the boos as his face gets ploughed into steel steps? So be it. Physical pain he can take.

  
The emotional stuff, the stuff that breaks your spirit, makes you feel worthless despite what he does have- his Roman empire- that tends to hurt more. The bad sometimes consumes the good- despite his best efforts. Magnifies the physical and emotional pain even more.

  
So lost in the chaos of his overran mind Roman doesn’t hear the door of the locker room softly open and shut, allowing another into the solitude of the room and the gentle approach of heavy feet to where he sat. Roman raises his head a tad and his sore eyes open slightly- protesting at the light which stab hard at his sensitive eyes.

  
“I’m fine, I don’t need the trainer’s room again”. Roman’s voice is defeatist in its tone. He assumes it the trainer again, making another futile attempt to get him checked out for the hundredth time.

  
He doesn’t get an argument this time. He’s grateful for it. He can’t deal with another conversation or confrontation when he feels like this.

  
He half listens to the footsteps retreat, doesn’t catch the noise of the visitor returning with a chair until they are sitting directly in his presence.

  
Roman doesn’t like the intrusion but doesn’t have the strength to fight. He sighs lightly before closing his eyes and lowering his head again. Hopefully they’ll get the message and leave. 

  
Large calloused hands make contact. Despite the size and roughness, the slight contact on his arm send a hint of warmth through his exhausted body.

  
He lifts his head to look a bit too quick and regrets it the minute the sharp pain rips through his face and skull. He visibly winces and his body jerks back on reaction. But his head is steadied. By two hands that now cup his face gently.

  
“Easy kid, don’t want you anymore hurt”. The voice is gruff, soft and familiar.

  
_Hunter_.

  
Brown eyes open cautiously to see warm hazel eyes and a hesitant smile greet him. His thumbs now move softly back and forth over stubble. Caressing and calming. It feels inappropriate. Never before has hunter been so close to him. Yet, Roman doesn’t have it in him to move away.

  
And it’s not because he’s weary of the physical discomfort it will cause.

  
The touch brings with it a sense of ease he finds hard to decipher. Which is good he reckons- considering how he’s feeling- he doesn’t need to put more pressure on his already throbbing head. Hunter moves his hands to lower the towel and get a good look. His eyes take in every bruise and cut carefully on Roman’s handsome features. He can’t read Hunter, but it’s something he’s never felt the need to do. This was his boss. He did what was asked of him.

They had a professional relationship.

  
Yet, this felt a bit too personal. The way Hunter’s eyes roam over Roman’s face. A look which is heavy with concern.

  
“Was that ok- out there? It went to plan?” Roman has to say something to break the silence. It was beginning to feel awkward. Plus, why else would Hunter be here?

  
“Did the trainer get a good look?” Hunter softly enquires seemingly ignoring Roman’s question. When Roman doesn’t respond, Hunter’s gaze locks onto Roman's. There's something there between them. One which befuddles Roman. Because it's like nothing he's really seen before- this intensity in his eyes. The way the pads of Hunter’s thumbs don't give up their rhythmic motion over his sensitive skin, the look which is more than that of concern for an employee. It penetrates the quite and melancholy atmosphere with the kind of dull electricity Roman seems unable to understand. Or deny.

  
And then, Hunter moves in. Slow and deliberate. His face mere inches from him. The slight hit of his soft breathing against his lips makes Roman's breath hitch every so slightly in his throat. He can smell him. His cologne. And it does something. It makes him want to close his eyes and capture it through his senses.

  
“You did good kid, but you need to listen to the trainer. You need to go home for a few weeks and get your nose fixed.” Hunter’s voice is so soft. A whisper.

  
“Can't- gotta tape smackdown”, Roman whispers back, eyes still closed whilst desperately trying not to shudder- because Hunter is doing things to his senses which he really shouldn't be.

  
“Home. No arguments”, Hunter counters firmly, though his voice remains soft.

  
Roman opens his eyes to see Hunter softly smiling at him. He can't return the sincerity. He doesn't want to leave. Not right now. But he's the boss, he can't argue. He moves back- out of Hunter’s grasp- and turns his head slowly. “fine”. His reply is cold and harsh, but he doesn't care.

  
Roman turns and raises himself from the bench and heads to his locker. The pain amplifying and resonating hard through him as he moves quickly. He tries to remain calm and professional but he feels his anger rising slowly. His hands fumble to get his bag and belongings out. It's bedlam in his head, he doesn’t want to leave, but how does he argue with the boss? It only serves to frustrate him, and to make his movements quicker- throwing things into his bag in a frenzy.

  
Suddenly he freezes when he feels Hunter’s arms move in to hold him steady at his waist.

  
He feels soft breath on the crook of his neck. The bristle of facial hair touch his sweaty skin and he feels the slightest brush of lips on his skin. Roman swallows hard. Again he's filled with confliction. Feeling the need to move, but being unable to. “M sorry, but it'll make sense in a day or two. You're too important. You need to have that surgery”, Hunter breathes against Roman’s soft skin. Hunter doesn't make any attempt to move, Roman finds he can’t either. They stay like that- Hunter’s lips lingering on Roman's skin, hands on hips and Roman frozen to the spot while his brain struggles to process it all.

  
Finally, Roman speaks, his voice shaky, “what are you doing?”

  
The instant the words are out he feels Hunter slowly move, hands and lips withdrawing from his personal space. And Roman regrets it immediately. He turns slowly to look at Hunter whose looking at him with sadness. “M sorry.....I.....”,Hunter looks away and takes a deep breath before speaking, “go home Roman. I’ll see you in a few weeks.” He meets Roman’s gaze again as he smiles, “take care”. Hunter retreats as quietly as he came into the locker room.

  
Roman is left standing shell shocked. Time stands still as he tries to process what just happened- further overwhelming his already ravaged and numb mind. Hunter’s behaviour perplexes him, makes him feel a mix of emotions rise in him, adding further to the plethora of feelings already there. It's agonising and not what he needs right now. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Roman composes himself and continues to pack his bag, pushing it all to the back of his mind. He's got greater things to worry about right now. One of them does not include a fleeting weird moment with the boss.

 


End file.
